To Billy
by jurassicanamal
Summary: "Wait…what?" Billy gasped as he re-read the cover several times. "You wrote another book? When did you write another book!" Alan/Billy JP3


**AN:** I want to thank both Museaway and Tarlan for reading this over for me. This is my first fic in a long time and they both helped me greatly. You're both amazing! Also, this is supposed to take place before JP3.

Billy's small apartment was finally empty after several hours of a quiet birthday party. Dozens of empty cups, beer bottles, and paper plates occupied every available surface of the young doctoral student's living room and kitchen. Sighing heavily, Billy went into his kitchen and began putting away the left over food and cake. He had only invited a few friends from school, acquaintances from his paleontological dig from the previous summer, and for the upcoming one; but with the cramped space, it all added to the mess. Usually he never bothered with a party, save for taking a few buddies to a restaurant or bar, but he was celebrating his 25th birthday, and he felt a little something extra could be done.

"Need any help?" a voice asked behind him as he was tying off a garbage bag. He jumped, letting go of the strings, and spun around.

"Alan, holy shit!" Billy laughed while clutching a hand to his chest. "You scared the crap out of me. I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah," Alan smirked and scratched his forehead. "I was feeling a little claustrophobic so I decided to have a seat on your balcony. I hope you don't mind. After I heard how quiet it was in here, I decided to see what was up. Wasn't expecting to see everyone cleared out by nine."

Billy grinned and picked up the trash and walked to place it by his front door, "Well, we're not in college anymore," he teased, "Most of us are responsible adults with jobs we have to be up early for tomorrow."

Alan smiled and walked over to a tall bookshelf in the corner of the living room. Billy watched as Alan reached and grabbed a small package from one of the higher shelves. After a moment, he realized it was a birthday gift, and wondered how Alan had placed it up there without him noticing.

"Actually, I'm glad they left earlier than I expected. I wanted to give you this in private."

"Why, what is it?" Billy questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing bad," Alan laughed softly, "You'll see once you open it. Go on." He placed the bundle in Billy's hands. Billy moved to sit on the arm of his couch as he began to unwrap his gift.

He tried to remain patient as he opened his present with Alan's stern eyes watching him carefully. As he pulled the paper aside, he could clearly see it was a book. A hardcover, with a photo of a raptor skeleton decorating the front, along with the words, _"Earth's Dominant Species: The Evolution of the Velociraptor._ **By Dr. Alan Grant."**

"Wait…what?" Billy gasped as he re-read the cover several times. "You wrote another book? When did you write another book?!"

Alan laughed deeply and placed his hand on the book's cover.

"This," he began, "Is my advanced copy. It's not due to be in stores for months. Probably not until the fall."

Billy nodded in passing but otherwise didn't acknowledge Alan's answer. He held the copy in his hands as he stared at it in utter awe.

"I can't believe it. I'm so excited to read it." Billy threw the opened wrapping paper aside and held the book to his chest, and pulling his arms around it. "Thank you so much for letting me read it before it's on sale."

"Well, you did help me write it…in a way. From all of our research last summer, and your help with everything we're trying to determine about raptor communication. I was just hoping you didn't think I was trying to steal your thunder. I know you were thinking of using this topic as part of your dissertation."

"No, not at all. That thought didn't even cross my mind. I'm just excited you still have the passion to write. I can't wait to read it!"

Completely unaware he was rambling, Billy was nearly bouncing in excitement, since Alan's previous two books had been favorites of his for obvious reasons. They sat worn on the same shelf this book sat previously. This book would soon, hopefully, discover the same fate.

"There's something else," Alan spoke quietly, as he walked a step closer to Billy, who was still leaning on the couch's arm.

Alan reached his hands out and took the book from him, opened it to a specific page and placed it back into Billy's hands. Billy smiled and looked to see what Alan had wanted him to read. After he saw it, he froze and tried very hard to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat. He looked up at Alan and smiled warmly, blinking to prevent tears from spilling out of the corner's of his eyes.

"Read it," Alan whispered, even though had to know Billy had already seen it.

" _To Billy_ ," he read. His voice was soft and cracked slightly. " _For inspiring me every day._ "

Billy let his fingers dance across the words for a few moments before looking back up at Alan, losing the battle with his tears.

"Oh, Alan," he sighed and held the book to his chest once again. Alan stared at him quietly, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

"Billy, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have rediscovered my passion for dinosaurs. After Isla Nublar and everything that followed, I lost most of my enthusiasm. I tried so hard to get it back. I still worked, obviously; it was my livelihood. It wasn't until you joined me full time last summer that I felt that spark. I saw so much of myself in you and what I was like before Jurassic Park. It was contagious. The way you went on and on about raptors…I could tell you thought you were annoying me, but you weren't. Not even for a second. You made me want to work and learn, more than I had felt in a decade."

Alan took a deep breath and stopped for a moment. Billy didn't speak, but felt more tears fall at Alan's words. Brushing his hands over his face, Alan continued.

"I started writing at night when everyone was asleep. Just in a notebook by a bonfire. Nothing substantial. Just outlines, drafts, and essays about our daily work. When I got back to the University last fall, I started putting everything together. Before I knew it, I had a damn novel. I sent what I had to my publisher and he loved it. After some revisions and editing, he sent me this copy. Just one; and I knew I couldn't let anyone else read it but you."

Billy was mesmerized by Alan's speech, tears still falling slowly down his face and the book still held tightly in his arms. Alan took a deep breath and stood up straight and stepped slightly back from him. Billy could tell he was nervous, like he hadn't meant for everything to spill out like that.

"Alan," Billy repeated, and stood up. He stepped closer, hoping Alan wouldn't back up farther. Alan attempted to speak once again, maybe to explain away some of the deeper feelings he had somewhat just admitted to. Before one word exited his mouth, Billy had brought his arms around his neck and was leaning up towards his lips. Alan momentarily hesitated before accepting the soft kiss and allowing his hands to drape gently around Billy's waist.

The kiss lasted for a minute before Billy pulled away. He smiled brightly at Alan before pulling back his arms and placing his gift on the coffee table. Alan stood up straight and let his hands fall to his sides, appearing very stiff and startled.

"Shhh," Billy soothed and brought his hands up to cup Alan's face, "It's okay. I want this." Billy pulled Alan's face towards his own again as he leaned up the best as he could to reach the Alan's lips.

They kissed slowly and sensually. Alan being the submissive and almost timid, but he allowed Billy's tongue to roam his mouth. He eventually copied Billy's motions and placed his hands on the sides of his face, letting his thumbs wipe away the wet trails of the tears. Several moments passed with both men never coming up for air. Eventually Billy's arms found their way around Alan's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Alan had his arms cupped behind Billy's shoulders and greedily returned it.

Another minute passed before Billy pulled back with a gasp.

"Wow," he whispered, caressing the hair on the back of Alan's head.

Alan kept his arms around Billy, and his eyes shut. Before Alan could open his eyes, Billy slowly slid his hands down Alan's arms and grabbed onto his hands.

* * *

The next thing Alan saw when he opened his eyes was Billy's shy smile. They were in his bedroom, and he was slowly undoing the buttons on Alan's shirt. Alan knew he could object. He knew that he could say no and that Billy would forgive him. That he could explain his reservations about the age difference and the nagging voice telling him he was abusing his position as Billy's mentor. Still, he couldn't will himself to speak.

After Billy removed Alan's plaid shirt and t-shirt, he stepped back to remove his sweatshirt in one smooth motion and throw it into a pile in the corner. Alan smirked as the motion had messed up Billy's hair, but he let his smile fall when Billy turned back to him.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked, suddenly serious.

Alan knew he seemed apprehensive and wanted to make sure Billy knew that he wanted this. That he wanted him.

"I'm wonderful," Alan sighed and lunged forward, pulling Billy into his arms and into a passionate kiss. They kissed as Alan walked them slowly to the bed and gently lowered Billy onto the mattress. Their lips stayed sealed as Alan began to unbutton and unzip Billy's jeans.

Once Alan had Billy's jeans just below his hips, he sat up and pulled them off the rest of the way. Alan let his eyes linger on Billy's naked body. His breath caught in his throat, suddenly feeling very emotional. Shaking his head, he brought himself out of the trance and stood to finish undressing himself, before crawling back on top of his lover.

They made out for several minutes, eventually reaching their hands to each other's hardened erections and bringing them up to stiff and dripping masses. Billy brought the hand that had been stroking Alan to full hardness up to cup his face. He smiled sweetly and then leaned over to open his beside table drawer. He handed Alan a small tube of lube and single condom. Alan stared at him nervously before taking the offered items and setting them down next to their naked bodies.

Alan knelt back and looked down at the man lying before him. Billy was beautiful and Alan wanted to him, but his worries were nagging at the back of his mind, despite his attempts to ignore it.

"Alan," Billy spoke gently as he laced his fingers through Alan's right hand. "Please. I want you inside me."

Alan blew out the breath of air he had been holding for longer than he realized and positioned himself between Billy's legs. Billy eagerly spread them apart as Alan squirted some lube onto his fingers. Slowly he spread some around Billy's tight entrance before pressing in his index finger. Billy was quiet and his face remained relatively unchanged as Alan slowly prepared him. Billy began moaning, and Alan knew he wanted to feel his cock inside of him. However, Billy didn't rush him and stayed patient and let Alan do what he felt was right.

A couple of minutes later, Billy was clearly getting tired of waiting. He gripped Alan's wrist and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Alan laughed. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheet. He reached for the condom and ripped it open. After opening it fully onto his dick, he took another squirt of lube and slicked it onto his erection.

Billy had his eyes closed as Alan slowly eased himself into the tight, hot entrance. Once he was fully inside, his balls right up against Billy's soft ass, he took a moment to position himself. He took Billy's right leg and draped it over his left shoulder, and Billy placed his other leg as far as he could around Alan's waist. Gripping the Billy's legs, Alan eased out slowly and pushed back in at the same easy pace.

"Oh yeah," Billy moaned softly as Alan's cock moved out and in of his ass.

Alan slowly continued to make love to him and only allowed himself to gasp and groan quietly. He'd never been really vocal in his lovemaking. Seeing that Billy was fully comfortable in this position, and experiencing no pain, Alan leaned forward slightly and placed his left hand to the side of Billy's head and his right on Billy's chest.

Billy grinned up at him as Alan continued to thrust fully. He gripped Alan's bicep as it flexed with every push forward and laced his fingers behind the hand that was resting on his chest.

"Fuck, Alan," Billy swore as Alan's pace sped up slightly.

"You feel so amazing, Billy," Alan tried to sweet talk. Billy smirked at his statement, and seemed to find it perfectly genuine.

As Alan began to quicken his thrusts, Billy's moans got louder. Alan was completely turned on by Billy's moans and curses, but tried not to let that be his undoing alone.

"Oh god, Alan. Right there," Billy groaned, "Fuck me, right there."

Billy clenched his eyes as Alan attempted to repeatedly hit the area that seemed to pleasure him the most. As Billy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Alan's hand quickly reached for Billy's cock and he began to jack him off as steady as he could. Billy's hand soon covered his wrist as he attempted to help Alan with this task.

"Come on, Billy," Alan panted, "Come for me."

One more stroke of Billy's dick and he was gone, coming all over his stomach and chest, and Alan's fist. Alan groaned hard at the sensation of Billy's orgasm. First at the visual display and secondly at the feel of muscles squeezing around his still-hard cock.

Alan did his best to steady himself and was able to thrust three more times before yelling out Billy's name and trying not to fall onto the body below him.

He remembered hearing Billy's gasp as he pulled out and discarded the very full condom. Then there were a few kisses placed on his face as he sighed and gently lay down next to Billy on the other side of the bed. He reached out to hold him, but then the memories stopped as sleep quickly took him.

* * *

Alan woke up several hours later and he felt absolutely brilliant, albeit a little sore, his lower back aching along with his hips. He turned over in the bed as he was remembering the complete events from earlier that evening. He was met with the sight of Billy sitting up and reading.

"Hey, you," Billy flirted , set down the book and turned towards Alan. The soft glow of the lamp on the side table filled the room dimly.

"Hey," Alan all but purred and leaned in to kiss Billy soundly. "What are you reading?"

"Your book," Billy laughed shyly.

"Already?" Alan replied, laughing lightly as well.

"Of course. I mean, you did dedicate it to me."

"Actually, I don't know how to break it to you, but it was actually for another person named Billy."

"You're an ass," Billy giggled and pushed Alan onto his back.

Alan stared up at the beautiful man above him and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"You're right," Alan sighed, "It was you. It's always been you."


End file.
